What If?
by xxBoppingAllTheWayxx
Summary: A Series of Unrelated Drabbles, each taking place in alternate continuities... Each story follows the events of a What If...? question stated at the top of the story.
1. Sora's Wedding Didn't Go as she Planned?

Series:_What If…?_

Drabble:_What If Sora's Wedding Day Didn't Go as she Planned?_

Pairing: _Taito, Mild Sorato_

Warning: _Slash, OOC, Non-canon_

* * *

"Sora, you look absolutely…" Hikari trailed off, the words catching in her throat, and her eyes watering slightly. "Yamato is so lucky!"

Takenouchi Sora, dressed in an elegant satin white ballgown, fixed her veil so that it covered her face. Turning to her chief bridesmaids, Yagami Hikari and Tachikawa Mimi, she picked up her small bouquet of lilies and made her way to the door.

Mimi and Kari, fitted with matching dresses of pink and lilac, opened the large wooden doors, and heard the band strike up the Wedding March.

Slowly, Sora glided gracefully down the aisle, paying no heed to the fact that he beloved wasn't standing at the alter waiting for her. She stood in front of the vicar and raised her veil, realising that Matt had not yet appeared.

Kari whispered words of worry into Mimi's ear, who started to follow the blushing bride. Seeing her opportunity, Kari slipped into the Bridegroom's chamber, worried about her friend's wedding day.

Her initial thought was that Yamato was busy locking lips with an unnamed brunette, whose wandering hands had slid past the waistband of the bridegroom's tight suit pants, and was devilishly teasing him. Her second, and more worrying, realisation was that the brunette did indeed have an identity.

"Yagami Taichi, what the hell are you d--?"

The tail of her question was cut short as the door slammed open and a ferocious-looking bride stormed into the room.

"Matt, where the he--?" Sora's hand flew to her heaving bosom, and she fell into a dead faint, landing squarely in her Chief Bridesmaid's arms. Kari looked at the groom and his best man, still playing tonsil-tennis, and shook her head in disbelief.

Finally, the pair broke way, the need for oxygen overpowering their desire for each other. Matt looked at the unconscious woman in Hikari's arms, before walking out hand-in-hand with Tai, and speaking to the congregation gathered outside.

"The wedding is off… sorry…"

And with that, the musician pulled his best friend, best lover and best man into a passionate kiss that cemented the relationship for years to come.

_The end..._

* * *

_I am taking requests for other stories in this Series. Give me a pairing (slash only, plus Takari and Koumi), a prompt, and a vague What If question… _Joey x 


	2. Kari & TK spoke everything in Innuendo?

Story Name: _What If Hikari and Takeru spoke everything in Innuendo?_

Pairing: _Mild Takari_

Prompter: _digihope_

* * *

Takaishi Takeru had decided that while the school he now attended was nice, it had some flaws. Lunchtime, the period in which students are lined up like cattle and fed regurgitated gunk, was definitely at the top of his list.

He picked up two trays, one for himself and the other for his best friend, and stood in the queue. He didn't have to look behind him to know that his confidant was right behind him; he could smell her light perfume.

"Oh yum… I love it when it's hot and steamy!" At Kari's comment, both of the empty trays fell from T.K.'s hands and clattered to the ground. Other students in the lunchtime line-up looked around, staring at the clumsy blonde and the foul-mouthed brunette.

Rolling her eyes, the aged lunch lady placed a slice of lasagna each onto the trays now held firmly in Takeru's hand.

Yagami Hikari took her tray from him and scooted in front of her pal, and began addressing the next dinner lady.

"Please can you slip me another portion?"

This time, Takeru held onto the tray, and bit his lip to keep from laughing. This did not, however, help him to stop blushing, a fact Kari quickly picked up on.

"T.K., sweetie, are you okay?" She picked up a carton of milk and chucked it to him. "Here, drink my milk!"

His blushing continued unabated, and he finally made it to his seat. It wasn't long before Motomiya Daisuke, Hida Iori, Inoue Miyako and Hikari joined him.

Takeru looked up at Davis, and bit back a giggle. "Dai, you have cream on your face…" To his left, Miyako burst into laughter, not at Daisuke, but at T.K., much to the latter's disdain.

As Miyako began to choke, Iori slapped her sharply on the back. The youngest DigiDestined rolled his eyes and continued eating. It wasn't long, though, before Kari started complaining.

"This is too hard, and big…" She gestured to the cooling lasagne in front of her.

Agreeing, Takeru struggled to swallow his own slice. He looked up at the brunette whom he felt so fondly for, and sarcastically commented. "It's like eating carpet…"

"You could always save it for Gatomon…?" Miyako tried to offer help, but Kari frowned.

"Are you implying that I don't feed my pussy enough?" And with that hissy fit, she stood up, and left the cafeteria.

Daisuke glanced at the brunette as she stormed out of the room, before staring at the blonde twink. "Hadn't you better take care of her?"

T.K. nodded enthusiastically, before drinking the last of his milk. "She's probably in the girls' bathroom, so don't worry… I'll go 'round the back now…"

_The end..._

* * *

_I think I **seriously** pushed the boundaries on taste, there…_ **_Joey xxx_**


	3. TK & Matt had an Affair?

Story Name: _What If Matt and TK had an Affair?_

Pairings:_Matt/T.K., Mild Sorato, Mild Takari_

Prompter: _Inuyasha Lover 123_

* * *

Empty words, empty loving, empty looks and empty hearts.

Marriage wasn't all it was cracked up to be, Takaishi Takeru decided silently. His longstanding wife, the former Yagami Hikari, slammed a plate of burnt bacon and runny eggs in front of him, and he forced a smile to grace his once-youthful face.

Mechanically, he ate the food to keep his wife happy, but his eyes were kept firmly fixed on the clock adorning the wall in front of him. He finished his meal, his stomach churning with the unappealing cooking, and dropped the plate into the sink.

He wandered into the lounge, stopping as he watched his overweight spouse lounge on the sofa, watching the shopping channels. He noticed her credit card and cell phone were beside her, waiting for the use they knew would soon come.

He grunted his own dismissal, and left the small apartment.

* * *

Ishida Sora, her hair held up in a tight bun, slapped her husband on the back of the head when she saw his feet on the dining-room table. The glare that he returned had no effect on the wizened woman, and she continued to vacuum around the dining-room suite her husband had slumped himself into.

She picked up her keys, and walked to the door, turning only to blow him a kiss, which he returned with a friendly wave.

* * *

Two minutes later, a loud knock came from the front door, and Yamato quickly opened it. His brother, cheeks tinged pink from exercise, jogged in, and wrapped his arms around Matt's small waist.

"Oh, thank god you're wife was out today…"

"I know… it's been almost a week since I held your body in mine…"

The pair joined their lips together, passion taking control. The love that they felt for each other more than compensated for the lack of affection with their partners, but in a society where their feelings were forbidden, they knew that they needed to keep up their heterosexual images.

But, right here and right now, the only thing that mattered to them was each other, mirror images separated only by a couple of years.

Though they were married for better or for worse, their wives could never match up to the love the brothers felt for each other. They had their own families now, but they also had each other… and they wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

_The end…_


	4. Hikari failed an Exam?

Story Name: _What If Hikari failed an Exam?_

Pairing:_Daikari_

Warning: _OOC, AU_

* * *

Securing her hair with a pink butterfly clip, Yagami Hikari took her seat at the desk nearest the teacher. She flashed a sparkling smile at her lecturer, awaiting the Exam Results that she was sure were about to be read out aloud.

"Motomiya Daisuke, F-!"

Goggles emanated from the back of the class as Davis sheepishly stood up from his own desk and walked to the front of the room to collect his exam paper.

Meanwhile, Kari fidgeted in her seat as she waited for her own name to be called.

"Takaishi Takeru, another A+, T.K., Well done!"

Takeru grinned across at his friend, who politely applauded, before collecting his paper. Hikari stopped clapping, growing impatient.

"Yagami Hikari…"

Kari audibly inhaled deeply, feeling as if everybody's eyes were staring at her.

"…F-!"

She clutched her chest in shock, she felt faint and nauseous. Staggering slightly, she stood and snatched the paper out of the teacher's hand, her eyes unfocused and on the verge of crying.

* * *

Hikari paced back and forth in her boyfriend's apartment, ranting and raving with unabated rage and despair. She let out a feeble whimper and burst into tears again, the fourth time of the day.

"I can't believe it! I've never had anything less than perfect… there goes my grade-point average, and now I'll never get into university and I'll never get a good job and I'm gonna end up spending my life selling hotdogs or noodles!"

She felt strong arms envelope her, and her boyfriend rested his head gently on her shoulder. "You'll never sell noodles…" said Daisuke, "…'cause I won't be able to stand the competition!"

The brunette let out a small giggle, and felt more relaxed. She was still upset that she had failed at something, but felt reassured that her boyfriend wasn't disappointed with her.

"And besides," She looked into his eyes as he spoke, "Now we have something in common!"

_The end…_


	5. Koushiro found Princess Mimi?

Story Name: _What If Koushiro found Princess Mimi?_

Pairing:_Koumi_

Notes:_Takes place at Ep.25 "Princess Karaoke"_

Prompter: _Pyjamas_

Warnings: _Adult, OOC, AU_

* * *

"But Mimi, you can't stay!" Izumi Koushiro folded his arms, irritated by the girl's stubbornness.

"Take a look around. I've got a nice bed, pretty clothes, food… It's like having a birthday everyday. I am a Princess!"

Koushiro couldn't argue with that. Even with the caged-skirt-dress on, her figure was accentuated and elegant. He focused his mind on persuaded the 'princess' to return with him.

"Mimi… please?"

The Princess smirked slightly, and opened her fan. "That's "_Princess_", Izzy!"

Koushiro bit his lip, it hurt him badly to hear Mimi speak in such a harsh tone, especially knowing that the tone was directed purely to him.

"But what about the others?"

"I'm not stopping you from leaving, Izzy… I'm not coming with you!!" He visibly winced as her voice raised an octave in pitch. She turned her back to him, and began to unzip her dress. It was a few seconds before Koushiro realised she was still talking.

"P-Pardon?"

He heard her sigh, and it broke his heart. She repeated herself. "You can't convince me to go, so you're wasting your time."

Izzy had made up his mind. "If I can't convince you to go, then I'm not going either." And with that, he sat down on the floor.

Mimi turned around to face him, and removed her large regal dress. She smiled despite herself as his jaw hit the floor. She raised an eyebrow, coyly.

"There are comfier places you could stay…" She inclined her head towards the bed, suggestively. It took several moments for Koushiro to understand what she was implying.

A blush graced his cheeks, and he sheepishly stood up, proceeding to lie down on the bed. Mimi slowly walked over to the door, and shut it quietly. At Izzy's look, she casually replied that she didn't want to be disturbed.

Koushiro watched in awe and lust as Mimi teasily removed her bra, and she mischievously tossed the garment to him.

"Well, Izzy… Ready to do your bit for Queen and Country?"

_The end…_

* * *

_For Pyjamas, I hope this helps keep you motivated during the NaNoWriMo!_

_Aim for the moon, 'cause even if you don't make it, you land among the stars!_

_Joey xxx _


	6. Koushiro met Mimi in the Park?

Story Name: _What If Izzy met Mimi in the Park?_

Pairing:_Koumi_

Prompter:_KoumiLoccness_

Notes: _OOC, AU_

* * *

Izumi Koushiro loved night-time wandering. He felt completely isolated from society, and took the time to contemplate important matters. Matters such as "_Is there a God?_", "_What happens after we die?_", and "_Will that cute cheerleader go out with me?_" 

He entered the park, lost in thought, shutting the wrought-iron gate behind him. He was about to continue wandering, but a small voice in the darkness shook him from his stupor.

"Koushiro??"

Before he could reply, a pair of arms flung around him, and a sobbing teenaged girl buried her head into his shoulder.

Automatically, he wrapped his own arms around her and whispered words of comfort. It wasn't until his olfactory sense kicked in that he recognised the perfume the distressed dame was modelling that her identity was made clear.

"Umm… Hi Mimi?" He disentangled himself from her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

The girl blushed, before replying, "I just missed you, that's all…"

Koushiro felt his cheeks redden and burn slightly as she pulled him into another rib-cracking cuddle.

There was something indiscernible Izzy felt as the pair held eachother tenderly in their arms.

Reluctantly, the pair pulled apart, sheepish grins plastered on their face.

Mmimi was the first to break the awkward silence that had somehow descended.

"It's been… a while…"

"Yeah…" was all that Izzy could manage.

"Too long…"

Looking up at the star-filled sky, the brunette boy and the pink-haired girl joined hands and lips… an echo of the past, rejoicing in reunification, remembering two brunettes barely in puberty expressing their desire many years ago.

_Some things change over time,_

_And some things never alter._

_But Love is such a wonderous thing,_

_Its hold'll never falter._

* * *

_ The End…_

This chapter is cursed… I'm sure of it! My PC crashed four time while typing this! But on the plus side, I ended with a nice piece of poetry...  
_**Joey xxx**_


	7. Takeru worked on Daisuke's Noodle Cart?

Story Name: _What If Takeru worked on Daisuke's Noodle Cart?_

Pairing:_Daikeru (my not-so-innocent indulgence!), and Very Mild Daikari_

Prompter:_Pyjamas_

Notes:_I've cheated a little, I'm afraid... I've combined this with a later What If...? from Pyjamas, namely "_What If Takeru had a Food Fetish?_". I figured that this one has food, and Daikeru, also so I can cheat slightly... don't hurt me!_

Warnings: _Slash, OOC, AU_

* * *

"Noodles! Come get Your Noodles!"

It was one helluva comedown for once-successful author Takaishi Takeru. Now that humans and Digimon were co-existing in harmony, no-one seemed to be interested in tales of when only a select group of children had access to the Digital World. The were outdated, and thus left to gather dust in bookstores. The Digi-hype was well and truly over...

Luckily for T.K., his one-time rival took pity on him and offered him work on the noodle cart he owned. Motomiya Daisuke, prosperous food-seller, married his long-time crush, Yagami Hikari, and settled into semi-retirement, now only working weekends.

Weekend were undoubtedly Davis' favourite shift, thanks to his new business partner. Takeru had been more than willing to help sell noodles in any way possible, as long as he got paid enough to keep a roof above his head.

T.K. marveled constantly as Daisuke managed to entice people to buy his produce, and envied the way he could turn on the charm with anyone and everyone. So it came as quite a surprise when, early on a Saturday morning, Davis whispered into the blonde twink's ear that he was going to be involved in a new selling strategy.

"What do I have to do?" questioned the worried Chosen Adult of Hope, knowing that Daisuke would only change his ways if something drastic came along.

"Just stand there and look gorgeous..."

* * *

Half an hour later, a crowd was gathered around Daisuke's noodle cart, and the show that they were putting on. Standing on a large circular table, the author had been stripped to his underwear and had his hands bound behind his back!

"Roll up! Roll up! Buy your noodles and get a treat!" Davis' voice playfully called over the audience. He jumped onto a chair, now eye-level with the mildly-uncomfortable Takeru.

The burgundy-haired entrepreneur teasingly kissed T.K.'s neck, drawing an illicit moan from the restrained writer. With his eyes shining with anticipation, the Chosen Adult of Courageous Friendship cocked his head and tauntingly asked a few question.

"Comfy? Too cold? Hungry?" He now turned to the audience gathered, relishing the fact they were hanging onto his every word. "Should we make him feel better?" The audience responded with a resounding cheer.

Davis couched on the chair, and someone handed him a container of noodles. Takeru began to shake his head, fear and dread overcoming him, but Daisuke was right there, trying to calm his nerves by soothingly rubbing the small of his naked back, and whispering words of encouragement into the blonde twink's ear. Takeru felt his eyes close in companionship, and he rested his head on Davis' shoulder, noticing that their bodies fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

In one swift move, Daisuke stripped T.K. of his loose-fitting ivy-green boxer shorts, and tipped the contents of the carton onto the author's clean-shaven chest. His head fell back and he struggled unsuccessfully top bite back a moan, but the combination of thermal sensations hitting him simultaneously was too much for him, and he squeezed his eyes shut to try and concentrate.

Davis, worried now for his friend's safety, gently squeezed the curvaceous rump that he had often notice the man possessed. This brought Takeru sharply back to reality, and he tilted his head forward until he caught his new boss' lips in a passionate kiss.

So maybe writing was no longer his strong point, T.K rationalized, at least he had a job he enjoyed, and someone who loved him dearly. Although the noodles didn't half make a mess, both on the weekends, and on the weeknights...

* * *

_Oh my goodness... that started off so clean and pure, and then suddenly turned into a public-humilation-slash-orgy-slash-fetish-fest! By the way, this is my second fiction in which Takeru had a thing for food... he suffered from the same 'ailment' in _Countdown

_Joey xxx_


	8. Matt and Tai interrupted their Siblings?

Story Name: _What If Matt and Tai interrupted their Siblings?_

Pairings: _Takari, Taito_

Prompter: _digihope_

Warnings: _Adult Content, Slash, OOC, AU_

* * *

Outside the Yagami apartment, twenty-year old rock-star Ishida Yamato pulled his brown-haired boyfriend into a fiery, passionate kiss. 

Reluctantly, Yagami Taichi disentangled himself from his overly affectionate partner, struggling not to notice the mildly offended look on the blonde's face.

He took out his key, and opened the front door. Tai stopped to look at Matt, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

"Do you…" He paused, a hopeful smile gracing his lips and lighting his still-youthful face. He continued, the need for a dramatic pause now over. "…want to come in?"

* * *

The pair stood in companionable silence as Tai switched on the kettle. All was calm and well… except… 

"Christ…"

The young adults raised their gaze and glanced at one another, then at the open doorway leading into the hall. Without a sound, and in perfect unison, the duo deserted the kitchen, seeking answers to unspoken questions.

"Oh God…"

There it was again! There were definitely words, spoken in that same breathy, yearning tone!

Taichi tentatively reached out and pushed open a bedroom door that hadn't been shut properly.

* * *

Yagami Hikari gripped the bed sheets tightly, clamping her jaw shut to keep herself from groaning in appreciation of the pleasure that the guy above her was inducing. 

Taichi's eyes widened, and he quickly turned away. Yamato, however, didn't avert his gaze. There was something awfully familiar about the male whose blonde hair obscured his face.

Takaishi Takeru thrusted harder into Kari, never losing eye contact with her, the woman he loved more than life itself.

Between panted breaths, the blonde twink whispered three heartfelt words into his lover's ear, showing more emotion than he could ever convey in action.

"I love you…"

To accentuate his point, or perhaps mere serendipity, he arched his back and let a loud groan escape his lips.

Instantly, the young brunette joined him in rapture, and their combined cries of pleasure escalated into a crescendo of passion and tenderness.

* * *

From the kitchen, the kettle began to emit a loud, high-pitched whistle. Takeru and Hikari suddenly realised that their older brothers were standing in the doorway, looks of anger, disgust and a dash of pride all etched on their faces. 

T.K. blushed scarlet and pulled the duvet around him, partially exposing Kari. Tai gripped Matt's shoulder for support and turned away, struggling not to wretch at this increasingly disturbing and disgust scene.

Kari squealed in embarrassment, and pulled the duvet from her boyfriend. This forced Takeru, now once-again uncovered, to walk past his brother in order to gather his strewn-about clothing. The younger blonde felt humiliated, and spookily aroused, as he noticed Yamato's azure eyes following him, memorising every detail of his sibling's naked and nubile body.

"Y-Yama? This wasn't…" But the words escaped him, and Taichi, whom spoke in a falsetto voice, interrupted him quickly.

"Christ!"

Matt turned sharply, worried that his boyfriend might be in pain, but was greeted by the sight of a grinning teen. Tai continued speaking, again falsetto.

"Oh God!"

Yamato, Hikari and T.K. realised as one exactly what Taichi was doing, and without a moment's hesitation the elder blonde joined in.

"I…_grunt_…love…_grunt_…you!"

He let out a loud groan to accompany the echoed declaration of his brother's passion. Matt slung an arm around Tai's waist, and the older siblings dissolved into hysterical giggles.

* * *

_Two Romances, Two Generations of Digidestined, and Two Families… all bound_ _by the Power of Love…_

* * *

The end…

* * *

_My word! This was so difficult to write, as it could've gone either way… the original draft saw T.K. being chucked out of the apartment, and being forced to walk home naked… maybe another time, eh?_

_Keep those What If…? Questions coming in!_

_Joey xxx_


	9. Matt envied Tai's love of Children's TV?

Story Name: _What if Matt envied Tai's love of Children's TV?_

Pairing:_ Taito_

Prompter:_ digihope_

Warnings: _Slash, OOC, AU_

* * *

Ishida Yamato looked up from the pile of clothes he was about to iron, staring at the front door. On cue, it opened to reveal Yagami Taichi. He dashed into the quaint cottage kitchen. 

Matt was immediately at his side, holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and Tai's pair of fluffy red slippers in his other hand. Gratefully, the brunet knocked back the drink in a single swig, before thanking his boyfriend with a quick kiss, then retiring to the lounge.

Yamato returned to the pile of clothes, silently counting backwards from five in his head. A cold wave of dread cascaded over him, as he ominously awaited the inevitable reaction.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One… 

A roar of laughter burst from the open doorway leading to the living room, and the blonde hung his head in despair. Loving Taichi was both a gift and a curse…

Without a word, he joined his lover on the couch, staring at the television with equal disdain and hatred. He could not begin to comprehend how his brunet boyfriend could waste away precious moments of his life watching idiotic and immature television shows such as the one on now.

Matt felt that this one programme in particular had defiled their relationship much more than the others, and it took a mere moment for the realisation to hit him that the aforementioned programme was what held Tai's attention at this very moment.

A young teenager, 5-foot-4 in height, tapped the TV screen playfully. His shoulder-length neon-pink hair looked fashionably scruffy, and emphasised the look of mischievousness on his pubescent face.

"Hey kids! Did you know which way it is to Amarillo?"

Yamato bit back the urge to wretch, and knew what was about to come. Blaring from the Surround Sound speakers that were installed around the settee, the annoyingly repetitive song of "Is This The Way To Amarillo?" wailed.

With barely-concealed scorn, the blonde glared at his puerile partner. Shock and horror dawned on him as he witnessed Yagami Taichi start to sing and dance.

Shaking his head, and under his breath muttering profanities, Matt stood up and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The next evening, Tai opened the front door and walked in. His boyfriend hadn't returned last night, and it didn't seem as if he was here now. Shrugging nonchalantly, he entered the lounge, before freezing in disbelief. 

His television was gone! He ran over to the table on which it usually sat, and ran his hand over it. Satisfied that it wasn't there, he decided that he must be having a nightmare, and so pinched himself on the arm.

Two minutes later, after he had stopped whimpering and holding soaking wet tissues to the bruise on his arm, he let of a howl of anguish. He had also noticed that all the other TVs had vanished too. There was now no TV in the kitchen, lounge or bathroom! How ever would he cope?

Sadly, he opened the door to the bedroom, but what greeted him was certainly unexpected…

Shackled by the ankles to the foot of the bed, and bound by handcuffs to the top corners of the bed-frame, was Yamato, looking radically different.

The first thing that Taichi noticed was that his hair was completely different. It seemed that his boyfriend was no longer content with a hand of blonde curls, because he had brutally dyed his hair a shocking neon pink hue, which appeared to glow in the evening non-light.

Secondly, the bound boy was naked, except for a belt wrapped around his waist. Looking closer, Tai saw the logo of his favourite show imprinted on the leather. Instantly, the pieces came together in his head. Matt was showing him that he didn't _need _to watch TV, because he was always going to be there for him.

"Care to show me the way?"

There was a seductive lilt to the pink-haired teen's voice, as if he were still playing the part of the children's show character. Taichi turned, hearing a small whine coming from the bed, and then shut the door.

He stripped himself of his own clothes, and straddled Yamato's hips. He lowered his torso so that their chests were pressed together, and spoke for the first time.

"I love you, Matt, more than TV…"

The ex-blonde didn't say a word, but ground his hips against his lover needily. Even without television, Tai decided, his life was interesting enough…

_The End… _

* * *

_I have one from Inuyasha Lover 123 to do (that's next), then three more from Pyjamas, I have a few ideas of my own, and I still want more questions! I can't do this without you lot!_

_Joey xxx_


	10. Tai was Matt's Long Lost Brother?

Story Name: _What if Tai was Matt's Long Lost Brother?_

Pairing: _Taito_

Prompter: _Inuyasha Lover 123_

Warnings: _Mild Adult Content, Slash, Incest, OOC, AU_

* * *

As Yagami Taichi sat at his desk, his mind couldn't help but wander. He thought longingly of the hours of soccer he played during the summer, and of the meals he shared with the people he loved. Mainly, however, he thought of the boy who sat directly to his left. 

The boy in question was Ishida Yamato, who turned to face his best friend the instant that he felt someone staring at him. His voice dropped down to a whisper.

"Tai…" There was a mild whining tone in the word, for Matt knew exactly how to push the brunet's buttons, "…what're you thinking about?"

Taichi wondered how to phrase '_I was wondering, Yamato, if you'd like to be bent backwards over a vaulting horse, taken roughly from behind, while having warm honey and cool yoghurt licked off your body, all thanks to your best friend…_' when the school bell rang.

The pair stuffed their things into their desks, and departed the classroom quickly, going their separate ways: Tai to the dining hall, and Matt to the music classroom.

* * *

Half an hour later, the pair was reunited while waiting outside the gymnasium for the Physical Education (_read "__**Masochistic Torture**__"_) lesson to commence. Silently, the class filed into the spacious hall. 

As the group of boys began to get undressed in the changing room, Taichi couldn't help but sneak a look at the blond musician stripping next to him. He was startled and embarrassed as he realised that the aforementioned musician was checking him out at the same time!

As the Chosen Child of Courage bent over to pull his sport-clothes from his gym bag, the blond glanced over, getting a sneaky view of his pal's ass in all its glory. He continued to stare until Tai began to stand up straight, pulling on the necessary garments.

Just before the dark blue material obscured the sight, Yamato was sure that he saw a slight discolouration on the nape of the soccer-star's back. But he could no longer see, thanks to whichever idiot invented clothing.

He furrowed his brow, thoughts reeling through his head, and continued to get changed into his gym clothes. He'd have to get a better look when they were all made to shower later.

After an hour and a half had passed, the tired teenagers dragged themselves into the shower, and there were sighs of relief in unison as the hot water soothed their aching muscles.

It wasn't until Matt gathered the energy to remember to look at Tai's naked back, which he realised that he could no longer see partially due to the steam filling the large communal shower, and partially due to the fact that his friend was facing him, in all his glorious unclothed splendour.

The pair locked eyes through the water vapour, and matched each others painted grins. The brunet turned away from Yamato and bent over, picking up a bottle of shampoo. When he straightened up and turned around, he noticed that his best friend had gotten much closer, and was staring intently at him.

"Umm…" The fatigued artiste struggled to think up an excuse for his proximity, "…do you have any spare shampoo?"

It was a lame excuse, both teenagers knew that it was as false as Mimi's hair colour, but Taichi reluctantly accepted it.

Matt zoned out as he watched his friend semi-erotically wash his body. He stared longingly as drops of water coursed down the taut and toned skin of the other boy's body. His attention was taken, however by the way that Tai would subconsciously play with his groin while washing himself.

It was several seconds before it dawned on the Chosen Child of Friendship that his closest friend was talking to him.

"P-Pardon?"

The brunet sighed, and repeated his question. "Do you want to wash your back?"

Without waiting for an answer, he pressed himself against Yamato's body, and the blond was stunned into silence as he realised that their erect and throbbing organs were trapped against each other. Taichi brought the soapy sponge over strong, broad shoulders, before sliding behind his friend and gently applying the sudsy sponge to the defined muscles of his back.

Tai continued washing his back, until he spotted something that scared him terribly. There, on the nape of Matt's back, was a small birthmark. But that was not what shocked Tai… what shocked him was that it was an exact double of his own birthmark, in the exact same place…

He turned the blond around, his eyes searching Yamato for any signs of knowledge.

"Yama, my parents told me I was adopted… you have the same birthmark as me… you don't think…?"

Matt ran his hand down Taichi's chest, before groping the brunet teenager. He pulled the boy into a tender kiss before whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"Lets just say we'll be keeping it in the family…"

_The end…

* * *

Done! Whee! That was practically a porn movie!_

_Joey xxx_


	11. Matt Shaved his Head for Charity?

Story name: _What if Matt shaved his head for charity?_

Pairing:_Taito_

Prompter:_Pyjamas_

Warnings: _Slash, OOC, AU_

* * *

The crowd, to whom the Teenage Wolves were playing, roared their appreciation at the musicians on the large stage. Although a majority of the enthusiasts were female, there was still plenty of teenaged boys –and older men– who travelled to come and see them perform.

Ishida Yamato, lead singer and guitarist, sung and played the final bars of the song, before playfully winking at the audience. He turned to his band-mates, all of whom stared at him expectantly, before turning to face the congregated horde.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!"

Half of the audience began whooping, feeling as if the teenaged sex god was talking directly to them personally, while the other half fell into silence, eager to hear the words of wisdom from their idol's talented mouth.

"The Teenage Wolves, as I'm sure you know, members of the GODS, a charity organisation…" Matt began to build the tension.

The drummer took over from Yamato, his deeper voice a contrast to the sultry lilt of his band-mate. "…And as members of the Global Organisation for Digimon Safety, we need _**your**_ help!"

Matt took over again, knowing that the swarm of people in front of him were hooked. "We have an offer for you: If every person here donates $10 –yes, just Ten Dollars!– then I, Ishida Yamato, will have my head shaved! All proceeds go to helping injured Digimon who do not have their own Partners. Every contribution helps them…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, a piece of card was handed to Matt, who took it solemnly. "Folks, the amount we have raised here tonight is…" He looked at the card, his eyes widening with shock. "Seven Thousand Dollars!"

The rest of the band members departed the stage, a smug smile etched on each of their faces. In their place arrived a younger blond teenager who bore a striking resemblance to the singer, a brunet and brunette whose ages corresponded with the two blonds on stage, a girl with flowing pink hair, and a tall teenager holding a stool and a kit-bag.

"Don't worry Yama, we'll take care of ya!" The playful tone in Hikari's voice didn't completely hide the fact that she was feeling incredibly nervous of standing on stage in from of seven hundred people.

Reluctantly, the blond singer sat the stool that Jyōu placed in front of him, and he tried desperately to keep a calm face as his friends decided, on-stage, which one of them would have the 'privilege' of shaving Matt's hair off.

Eventually, they came to some decision, but Yamato didn't know who had won. It wasn't until he heard a whisper in his ear that he learnt the identity of his new hair-stylist.

"Chill Yama, it's me… I'm not gonna hurt you… You can trust me remember? Friendship, it's your crest and your personality…"

Matt didn't know whether to laugh or scream when he heard Yagami Taichi's words. There was only two things he hated in this world: Takeru's gym clothes, and having his haircut. It was a slight reassurance that his best friend was in charge of proceedings, but the singer couldn't help but recall Tai's less-than-careful considerations during their explorations of the Digital World.

Gripping the sides of the stool in an effort to control his nerves, Yamato nodded his approval. He could feel the gaze of seven-hundred-and-five people on him, each pair of eyes scorching into him, making him blush and bite his lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

Tai squeezed Matt's shoulder gently for comfort, before going straight in and shaving a chunk of hair from the blond's head. A gasp chorused from the throng in front of him as locks of his honey-blond hair fell to the wooden floor of the podium. Instinctively, he raised his hand to his hair, and he let out a small shriek as he felt his bare scalp. But horror was replaced by slight pain as Taichi swiftly slapped the singer's hand away.

In minutes, Ishida Yamato had tears streaming down his face as more of his hair cascaded from the crown of his head. Tai had lowered his free hand to Matt's collarbone, and he was surprised by how tightly the singer gripped it. As the brunet shaved, he attempted to calm down the distressed Chosen Child by whispering little reassuring sentences.

"When we were in the DigiWorld…" He shaved another clump of hair from his best friend's head. "…you were my rock. You gave me the courage, and I could never have done it without you by my side, Yama."

Yamato stopped crying as his mind repeated Tai's comforting words. "You really-- _eek!_" A squeal slipped from his lips as yet another few locks of hair were shaved off. "You really mean that, Tai?"

Tai bent his legs slightly, so that his mouth was level with the Chosen Child's ear. "Of course I do. You were the one that kept me fighting… I love you, Yama…"

The singer strained to hear the last four words, for the brunet's voice had dropped to a small whisper. For the first time in half of an hour, a smile graced his face and he nodded. "I love you too…"

Grinning inanely, Taichi ran the electric razor once more over the now-bald head of the singer before stepping away. Mimi dashed to take his place, holding up a large mirror.

No longer focusing on his appearance, Matt merely flashed a grin at Mimi, before running his hand over his hairless scalp. Takeru and Hikari stepped forward, holding something behind their backs. The elder blond looked at the pair expectantly, before squealing as they chucked two buckets of aftershave over him.

The singer spun around to face the audience, who burst into mingled laughs, whoops, cat-calls and applause. The DigiDestined stepped forward and took a bow. Tai snaked his arm around Yamato's waist, and the blond affectionately ran his fingers through the large mass of brown hair adorning his friend's head. Matt would have his revenge, but for now, he was happy settling for being here, on stage, doing what he loved best: performing. But there was one other thing he loved, and quite luckily, that was also here.

As the audience continued their crescendo of acceptance, blond and brunet looked at each other and grinned. Taichi placed his hands on the back of Yama's bare head, and pulled him into a passionate kiss, drawing equal doses of "Aww!" and "Eww!" from the audience.

_The end

* * *

This one started out difficult to write, but suddenly became really easy. The words just began to flow out! I hope you enjoy it! Read and Review?_

_Joey x_

_P.S. Until I finish the list of What If…? Requests I have, along with the ones I have planned myself, I will no longer be taking aboard new questions._


	12. Takeru attempted the NaNoWriMo?

Story:_ What If Takeru attempted the NaNoWriMo?_

Pairing:_ Hikeru, teensy bit of Yamachi._

Prompter:_ Pyjamas_

Dedication:_ For all her hard work in, and dedication to, her own NaNoWriMo entry, this is for you, Pyjamas!_

Warnings: _OOC, AU_

* * *

Yagami Hikari was a wickedly observant girl. She could, and often did, discern her friends' moods without prior knowledge, and from a great difference. She was fiercely loyal to her aforementioned friends, and would stop at nothing to attempt to lighten any foul moods that might befall her comrades. 

She could tell something was wrong with Takaishi Takeru before she had even seen him. As she gracefully got out of bed in her family's apartment, she was struck by a sudden wave of worry and grief, and knew instantaneously that T.K. was not okay, no matter how he would surely plead the opposite.

* * *

At school, Kari couldn't help but feel concerned as Takeru walked into the classroom five minutes late, looking as if he hadn't had a good night sleep in days. When he realised that her gaze was focused intently on him, the blond plastered a smile onto his tired face. 

She tried relentlessly to get him to confide in her, but her supplications fell on deaf ears, as he merely shook his head sleepily and tried to stay alert. Ever since Hikari had accepted her DigiDestined-ness, she had found that there was nothing that T.K. wouldn't tell her, so this came as a harsh surprise, naturally.

* * *

Running out of options, she found herself angrily pounding the front door of teenage musician Ishida Yamato, who took one look at her and shook his head. When she tried to talk, he interrupted her, seemingly uncaring that the 11-year-old girl was still standing in the early-morning pouring rain, shivering. 

"He's not here. Go away."

Kari bit her lip, and silently stared into Matt's deep blue eyes, silently beseeching him to reveal what he knew, but the elder blond again shook his head. He tried to shut the front door, but was caught off-guard by her foot blocking its path. Her eyes locked with his, hers filled with anger and concern and his with fear.

"Ishida Yamato, if you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with your brother then, so help me God, I will tell _**everyone**_ that I walked in on you '_sticking it_' to my brother '_hard and fast_' during the Summer Holidays…"

The musician's face flushed and he opened and shut his mouth several times, words unable to form. Eventually, he gathered the mental capacity to stop his mind repeating the way that Hikari had mimicked his own voice when he was pounding into her brother three months ago.

His voice dropped to a hiss, and his eyes narrowed. "You are a very evil person, Yagami Hikari, but you have a deal…"

* * *

That was how Kari found herself sat at the singer's computer, waiting for something to happen. To her right sat the famous (and fed-up) musician, staring at the tiny clock on the taskbar at the bottom of the screen. 

"You know how 'Keru is, he's a stickler for punctuality…"

"…and yet he's been late for school since…" Hikari's retort was paused momentarily as she worked out the data, "…since the first of November!"

As the clock's pixels showed 2:30am, a small image of an envelope appeared on the screen, which Matt wordlessly clicked away. He turned to the intrigued brunette, unsurely.

"I'm betraying my brother's trust to do this…"

"If you ever want to screw _my_ brother's ass again, you'll open that damn message…"

Sighing, Yamato opened the message, and Kari leant forwards to read it. Her eyes scanned over the text on the screen several times, her brow furrowing as she comprehended it.

* * *

New chapter from BlueEyedBlondHope,

Category: Romance

Title: The Road Less Taken

Chapter: 5

Chapter Title: End of the Road

Genre: Drama/General

Rating: Fiction Rated: K

Summary: Being the youngest in a group of friends was difficult for T. Keru, until he met a girl his own age. ::Complete! Go Me! Met the Quota, too!::

* * *

Understanding etched on her face, she glanced at the now-grinning person to her side. She bit her lip as a wave of glee hit her, and she embraced the musician, who bemusedly accepted it. 

"So he's writing a story?"

"Nope, he's _written_ a story. It's the last day of November, and he managed it."

She furrowed her brow at that cryptic comment from her best friend's sibling, and bid him goodnight.

* * *

After a few days, Takeru was back to his old perky self. Hikari knew that all was well when she saw him put on his hat for the first time in a month, and she ecstatically wrapped her arms around him. 

It came as a bombshell when her companion came up to her, a week later, looking uneasy. But concern quickly gave way to love as he handed her a wrapped present. She opened it as casually as she could, but her excitement got the better of her soon enough. Kari stopped dead when she held the book in her hand, the words on the cover shining in the sunlight.

"The Road Less Taken, by Takeru Takaishi?"

He blushed and encouraged her to open the hand-bound, home-made volume, which she quickly did. The brunette read the words on the first page, before wiping a tear from her eyes. She pulled the blond into a passionate kiss, relating all her untold feelings for him through the bodily contact.

* * *

Even now, fifteen years later, Takaishi Hikari still has that book. It's worth more to her than the millions of dollars that her husband had earned from his other books. She couldn't - wouldn't - ever part from the lovingly made manuscript, because those words on that first page mean more to her than anything else in the world. Other than her family, of course…

* * *

_For Hikari, my guiding light in a darkening world, this story is for you. I hope it conveys everything I've ever felt about you, and I hope you feel the same way. I love you, Kari, always… _

T.K.

* * *

Aww! I was unsure of where this story should go, and from whose side the story should follow. But I'm proud of the way this turned out, and I hope everyone agrees with me… 

Small Note: At Time of Writing, there is no fictionpress or fanfiction account named "BlueEyedBlondHope". If anyone in the future takes that name, I apologise, but understand this: I will **not** change this story's content for any reason.

Smaller Note: I'm thinking of writing a story, not for next year's NaNo, on FictionPress. At present, I would like it to be called The Road Less Taken 

Joey xx


End file.
